Straying from Tradition
by KissKendrick
Summary: Chloe has a hard time letting go of the Bella's. even if she graduated 2 years ago. Based on the photo posted of Brittany Snow in the old Bella's uniform.


A/N: a little one shot based off the idea I came up with after seeing that pic of Brittany snow back in a Bella's uniform. Also while listening to Drive on repeat.

Beca blew out a puff of air, and pushed her hair back as she sat back in her chair. It had been a long but successful day in the studio. She was finally exactly where she always dreamed of being. Though she wasn't in LA, she was still a very successful music producer with her own label based in Atlanta.

She had her dream job, and she also had her dream girl. Chloe was the definition of the perfect girlfriend. Sweet, loving, supportive. She gave Beca a kick in the butt if she needed it. She was there every moment of Beca making it in the industry. And Beca was there for her while she got her medical degree.

She was just about to get back to work after her momentary distraction, that happened multiple times a day. How could she not let her mind wander to Chloe? Why wouldn't she let it? She had just reached for her laptop when her phone rang.

She reached over and looked at the caller ID. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she fell back in her chair and answered it.

"Beca Mitchell." She spoke professionally though she didn't need too.

She closed her eyes as she listened.

"Uh huh. And how long has she been there?"

She nodded sitting up and grabbing her keys. "Yeah, no I understand. Thank you for waiting, that was thoughtful."

She stood up, grabbing her jacket.

"Yep, okay. I'm on my way."

Xxxxx

Beca parked her first big purchase, a shiny black Land Rover next to the curb before hopping out and jogging toward the building she used to basically live in.

She pocketed her keys as she neared the doors, looking up at the large sign above them. Barden University performing arts center.

She shook her head as she pulled open the large steel doors and walked in.

She could hear instrumentals and someone giving instructions as she walked down the short hallway between the sets of bleachers.

"Oh, hello Beca." The girl in the front said as she spotted her and the whole group of girls stopped and turned to look at her. Some smiling in amusement, others with their hands on their hips. Those were the Aubrey Posen wannabes.

"Hey, Katie. Sorry about this." She said and looked at the one face that was avoiding eye contact.

"Chloe. You have got to stop doing this." She said.

"Katie, you called her?" Chloe looked at the new Bella's leader who shrugged.

"I am under strict orders to call her when you show up."

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca smiled at her. "Come on Chlo. Let's go, let them practice." She said and Chloe grabbed her water bottle and purse before sulking toward her.

She smiled lovingly, trying not to laugh even though this was getting old. She was making at least 2 trips to the Barden a month to pick up Chloe.

She wrapped her arm around the taller girls waist as they walked towards the doors.

"Chloe, please, you have more important things to be doing. Taking a bus here as often as you do is not going to help you in Medical school."

She said gently as they walked up to the car and she opened the door for Chloe to climb in.

Chloe waited to respond until Beca was seated next to her and they were pulling away from the building.

"I can't help it Beca. It's in my blood. It's a part of me. I am a Bella and I have too-"

"Chloe, you will always be a Bella. But you graduated. Almost two years ago. You can't compete anymore."

Chloe sighed. "It's not about competing Beca." She said. "I know how to be a Bella. I know what to do and how to do it. I'm good at it. And you know the new girls could always use tips from a former captain. Who is also a three time champion as well as a world champion."

Beca smirked as she drove. "I understand love. But come on. Leave it back in Barden. We all miss it, but you are the only one who keeps going back there."

Chloe folded her arms. "That just seems wrong."

Beca chuckled. "Would you like Pizza or Tacos for dinner?"

"Pizza." She answers flatly and Beca could detect the pout in her voice.

Chloe Beale. Adorable, obsessive, a little crazy. But Beca couldn't help but adore her and her crazy antics.

1 month later.

Chloe had done well. She hadn't snuck onto a bus and crashed a Bella's rehearsal in a while and Beca was actually quite proud of her. Not to mention it was nice not having to drive all the way to Barden to get her. She had been focusing on her school work, and made it through mid terms with all passing grades.

Beca had just arrived home with two armfuls of groceries. She found shopping after work was the best. The store wasn't very crowded at that time and it gave her time to wind down after work before getting home.

She started putting the groceries away and called for Chloe. When she had emptied multiple bags and Chloe didn't appear, she stopped and walked out of the kitchen.

"Chlo?" She called.

Nothing.

She looked around, the living room was clean, and there was no sign of Chloe at all. She was about to check their room when it hit her. She closed her eyes.

"Dammit Chloe." She said grabbing her phone. She scrolled passed Chloe's name and went right to Katie's.

It rang once before it picked up.

"Beca, you better get down here." Was how Katie answered.

Beca grabbed her keys. "On my way." She said hanging up and jogging out to the car.

She was starting the engine when she got an idea and picked up her phone. Connecting it to the car before pulling out of their driveway.

XXXXXX

"Chloe Marie Beale."

The group of girls whirled around at the voice and Chloe looked to see someone she hadn't expected to see.

"Holy shit, is that Aubrey Posen?" One girl whispered and another nodded.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?" She asked straightening up.

"I was informed that you keep crashing rehearsals." She said walking forward.

"Who-" Chloe started then peered around Aubrey to see Beca standing behind her. She folded her arms.

"Really?"

Beca nodded. "Chlo, honestly. This is getting insane. Look at what you are wearing!"

Chloe looked down. She was indeed wearing their old Bella's uniform. The one that was better fit for a flight attendant.

"Chloe, you can't keep doing this. You have to move on. Leave the Bella's in the past. As a good memory. Stop crashing rehearsals. Stop making Beca drive out here to get you. Let these ladies practice. You will always be a Bella. As will I, and our friends. But none of them are here are they? These aren't your Bella's. Okay?"

Chloe looked down, chewing the inside of her cheek and nodded slowly.

Beca smiled lightly and walked over.

"Come on Beale. Let's get you home and out of this horrid outfit." She said leading her towards the door. "Why do you even have this? I thought we all burned them my freshmen year."

"I burned a spare." She admitted as Aubrey followed them out.

"And I thought I was the one that had trouble letting go of tradition."

A/N: hope you liked it :)


End file.
